Godzilla vs Gyaos
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: a few friends decide to head to the south seas in search of their relatives and quickly learn that the Red Bamboo is back only with Gyaos as their monster now! All hope may not be lost as they get assistance from Daiyo, tiny twin girls and the big G himself! Godzilla also has tiny twin Shobijin who worship him! Imagine if they were played by Pair Bambi!


Godzilla vs Gyaos

Gyaos is the new monster the Red Bamboo decide to use for the natives who try to escape and they have to spray red liquid to keep the vampire bat like monster away from them. Also Ryota has lost his brother Yata again and this time Chotaro Ichino has lost his girlfriend Fumiko Sakurai both at sea and as the government won't help them they must depend on Akira Yoshimura, Nita Ogata, and two american friends Alec Tango and Maritza Baez. As Chotaro and Ryota and friends all sail into the south seas Chotaro and Ryota explain their reasoning for doing so.

Yoshimura: so Ryota your brother is lost again?!

Ryota: yes and this time i'm sure he's alive.

Nita: i sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into again.

Alec: wait wait wait Ryota you lost your brother at sea again?

Ryota: yes i have Alec and this time i plan to find him again because the first time we tangled with a lot of monsters and stuff.

Maritza: interesting.

Alec:(looks over to Chotaro who isn't there) wait where's Chotaro?

Yoshimura: i don't know.

Nita spots Chotaro on the deck of the yacht just sitting alone looking depressed

Nita: ah there he is(calls out to him) hey Chotaro!

Chotaro ignores him

Nita: huh? that's odd.

Yoshimura: what is?

Nita: well i just spotted Chotaro and called out to him but he ignored me.

Yoshimura: well maybe he's havin a bad day you know how Chotaro can be.

Alec: i'm gonna go talk to him.

Maritza: me too.

Nita: how do you guys know Chotaro?

Alec: he and i are childhood buddies.

Nita: oh and you Maritza?

Maritza: i just know him through Al.

Nita: oh.

Alec and Maritza go out to where Chotaro is

Alec: hey whatcha doin way over here?

Chotaro:(doesn't say a word).

Alec: you know Chotaro for someone who has been on this boat for atleast a day or two you haven't said a word how come you're depressed?

Chotaro: how do you know i'm depressed?

Alec: well you're sitting here all by yourself and look sad so what's eatin you?

Chotaro: well you know how Ryota lost his brother?

Alec: uh huh?

Chotaro: i lost my girlfriend Fumiko and when it said "Two young people lost at sea one possibly dead one vanished" that's when i thought my girlfriend was dead.

Alec: look Chotaro she may not be dead who knows we may find her and Yata.

Chotaro: i hope you're right.

Alec: i am Chotaro believe me i have a feeling we'll find her.

Chotaro: i hope so Alec i really hope so.

Days go by and food supply runs low and Chotaro, Alec, Nita, and Maritza get sea sick but soon recover.

As they are recovering and Yoshimura is making a skeleton key Ryota comes in

Nita: what is it?

Ryota: there are strange clouds!

They all go out

Chotaro: yes they are very strange!

Soon a storm erupts and everyone is in panic mode and soon enough a roar is heard from a distance

Alec: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Maritza: THE WIND PROBABLY!

Soon a giant vampire bat like creature is hovering over them

Chotaro: a giant bat!

Gyaos shoots his sonic beam tearing the ship in half

Chotaro: jump for lives!

They all jump and swim away from Gyaos

The next day

they are all washed up on shore

Chotaro:(looks up and realizes they are on an island and alive) hey guys look we're on an island!

Alec: i'm ok i'm alive!

Everyone else wakes up

Maritza: wow we're on an island!

Chotaro: yep!

Yoshimura: well let's climb that wall to see just where exactly are we.

Chotaro: ok Nita you go!

Nita:(groans).

Chotaro: you're the mountain climber!

Nita: but i'm hungry!

Yoshimura: fine Alec you get to climbin!

Alec: fine!

They all are climbing until Nita discovers a sword

Nita: AAAHH!

Yoshimura: what is it?

Nita: cannibals!

Alec and Chotaro giggle to themselves

They soon reach the other side of the island

Chotaro: i'm still hungry!

Yoshimura: we all are we haven't eaten in days weeks months maybe!

Nita: look coconuts!

Chotaro: you sound like a monkey!

They all soon eat fruits and coconuts

Alec: i feel like a monkey!

Chotaro: yeah Al i'd say you are because of how the way you climbed that tree and got the whole thing of bananas down!

Alec:(laughs).

Maritza:(discovers red liquid) what's this weird liquid?

Alec: don't drink that!

Maritza: why?

Alec: the liquid could be poison!

Maritza: Alec we're on an island not in someone's back yard!

Ryota: yeah Al!

Chotaro:(takes a sip; spits it back out; coughs) don't drink it, it tastes funny!

Yoshimura: well let's get the move on!

They get moving meanwhile the red bamboo ships are coming in

Chotaro: look ships!

They all call out but aren't heard

The ships are filled with native slaves who have been taken from Monster Island by force. One Native is Daiyo. She manages to escape without being seen meanwhile two others escape but are spotted and luckily for them they get into the boat until they meet their fate.

Red Bamboo soldiers continue shooting

Captain of the Red Bamboo: stop!

They stop

The natives are going away

Gyaos hovers over them

Natives:(in horror) GYAOS!

Gyaos shoots his beam that splits the boat apart

The two natives jump into the water

Gyaos picks them up with his hand and eats them and then flies away

Captain of Red Bamboo: see that even if you try to escape there is no escaping Gyaos now get in there and get to work!

Soon as Daiyo runs away the Captain is called by a Guard Commander

Guard Commander: Captain have you gone blind one female slave has disappeared!

Captain: i'll get a search balloon after her!

Soon as a search balloon is looking for Daiyo she hides in the bushes and hears something rustling and she prepares herself with a knife

The person gets closer and she strikes at them

That person is Ryota

Daiyo gets scared

Yoshimura: wait we-

Daiyo runs off

Yoshimura: wait come back!

They all go after her

Daiyo trips and falls as the others close in on her

Alec: miss we're not with those men on the boat!

Nita: you and we are friends get it? ugh she doesn't understand!

Daiyo: i do understand you said we're friends!

Nita: huh?

Chotaro helps her up and they all get to talking until they notice a balloon hovering over them and shots fired from a distance and they all run for their lives and get underneath a cliff onto a ledge below it.

The Red Bamboo looks around and kicks rocks but then they disappear and soon a storm comes on and it starts raining

Chotaro: look this cave let's go inside!

They all go in

Daiyo goes off the a distance and silently prays but nothing happens

Nita: what were you doing?

Daiyo:(dismayed) it didn't work!

Nita: it didn't what didn't?

Daiyo: Godzilla couldn't hear that!

Chotaro: Godzilla?

Alec: you mean you came from Monster Island?

Daiyo nods her head

Ryota: my brother is he there?

Chotaro: and my girlfriend?

Daiyo: yes they both are.

Ryota: what are their names?

Daiyo: your brother he is Yata and your girlfriend she is Fumiko they are both japanese.

Chotaro: how old are they?

Daiyo: Yata is 23 and Fumiko 25.

Chotaro: oh you must take us them!

Daiyo: i can't nobody escapes from this island Gyaos would destroy us all!

Nita: Gyaos? you mean that giant vampire bat like creature!

Daiyo: yes(notices the sword Nita has) that belonged to one of us he was killed trying to escape!

Nita: what was the whole ordeal with Godzilla?

Daiyo: Godzilla is now asleep but i'm sure when our prayers reach his mind i am sure Godzilla will wake up and help us!

At Monster Island

The Natives are singing and chanting prayers and then stop as the Shobijin begin to sing

Godzilla Shobijin: Me o sama shite Gojira...

The Natives bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Hana ga hiraku you ni Gojira...

Pan over to Godzilla who is sleeping near a cliff side

Godzilla Shobijin: Minna matte iru no Ao zame ta sora e Hikaru tsu basa de Tonde okure Gojira...

Back in the cave

Nita: you ought to get Godzilla an alarm clock!

Ryota: don't make fun of her!

Alec:(sighs).

Chotaro: say Al do you really believe that well-

Alec: right i'll believe anything!

Chotaro: well we have to use our brains instead of guns if we were to fight against the red bamboo.

Yoshimura: well i'm not going to waste my time sitting here i'll go who's all going?

Ryota: my brother comes first so i'll go .

Yoshimura: ok that's two Daiyo?

Daiyo: i'll go many of my people are slaves there.

Yoshimura: ok that's three how about the rest of you?

Chotaro: i'm not going!

Alec: me neither!

Maritza: nope!

Nita: not going!

Alec: wait wait Chotaro your girlfriend remember?

Chotaro: on second thought i'll go!

Ryota: but we have to make it to Monster Island!

Yoshimura: don't worry we'll do that also!

Alec: oh yeah and uh how uh do we do that without Gyaos killing us?

Chotaro: well uh if one of us gets caught on the balloons the balloons would take either of us to Monster Island!

Yoshimura: and just how do we go to Monster Island without Gyaos destroying the balloon!

Daiyo: yeah Gyaos flies he's not like Ebirah!

Maritza: but what if well you know Daiyo!

Daiyo: what Maritza?

Maritza: what if Godzilla wakes up?

Daiyo: true!

Yoshimura: well one thing at a time so let's get movin!

Soon they are all going into the lab of the Red Bamboo and Daiyo gets her necklace and they all manage to play it cool until they are discovered by the Red Bamboo and luckily for them Yoshimura had smoke bombs that went off to distract the Red Bamboo but unfortunately for Nita he got captured and fortunately for Ryota he got caught by one of the balloons which is airlifting him to Monster Island meanwhile Chotaro, Yoshimura, Alec, Daiyo, and Maritza all escaped barely alive.

They all hide in the cave

Back at Monster Island the Godzilla Shobijin continue their singing prayer

Godzilla Shobijin: Me o sama shite Gojira...

The Natives continue to bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Asa ga akeru you ni Gojira...

The Natives in the front dance around silently

Godzilla Shobijin: Minna matte iru no

Namida no yotsuyu o...

The three Female Natives bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Hayaku hoho kara

Keshite okure Gojira.

Back at the cave

Maritza: i have a confession!

Chotaro: yes?

Maritza: i lost my little sister Sara at sea too!

Alec: oh yeah i completely forgot!

Maritza: Daiyo is Sara on Monster Island too?

Daiyo: yes and she's alright.

Maritza: thank you.

Chotaro: well the Red Bamboo is certainly gonna look for us!

Alec: i hate thinking that way!

Chotaro: well it's true.

Alec: you're right.

Back at Monster Island

The Shobijin are continuing to pray

Godzilla Shobijin: Me o sama shite Gojira...

Three Natives in the front silently dance

Godzilla Shobijin: Kumo ga utau you ni Gojira...

Three Natives in the middle dance silently

Godzilla Shobijin: Minna matte iru no

Hate mo nai yami ni...

Natives in the way back bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Sakebu inori o

Kiite okure Gojira.

Pan over the Godzilla who is still sleeping

The music begins

The Godzilla Shobijin kneel down

The Natives continue their chanting until Ryota comes down

They all scream

The Shobijin turn around and go see what is happening

Ryota: i'm looking for my brother have you seen him and my friend's girlfriend and my other friend's sister?

Yata: RYOTA!

Ryota: you are alive just like that medium said!

Yata: Ryota!

Ryota: where are the others?

Fumiko runs up to him

Ryota: are you Fumiko?

Fumiko: yes is Chotaro ok is he alive?

Ryota: yes he was with me at Devil's Island!

Sara runs up to him

Ryota: and you must be Sara?

Sara: yes is Maritza alright?

Ryota: Maritza is fine and she was with me at Devil's island also and speaking of which i was chased by the Red Bamboo!

Back at the Red Bamboo Base

Nita gets thrown in and immediately tries to befriend the natives

Nita: hello uh Daiyo and Me are friends!

Elderly Native: Daiyo what happened to Daiyo?

Nita: she's fine she's with my friends!

Elderly Native: oh.

Nita: so what's this Red liquid you guys are making?

Elderly Native: they use it to keep Gyaos away.

Nita: the giant vampire bat?

Elderly Native: yes Gyaos can't go anywhere near this red liquid!

Back at Monster Island

Yata: red bamboo?

Fumiko: what is that?

Godzilla Shobijin: the enemy they are very dangerous!

They walk closer to them

Godzilla Shobijin: they live far away on devil's island and they've kidnapped our people and took them away and they never ever come back.

Ryota: oh.

Godzilla Shobijin: and we are trying to wake Godzilla because he needs your assistance too!

Yata: with what?

Godzilla Shobijin: the egg was stolen by the Red Bamboo!

Ryota: oh.

Godzilla Shobijin: please get us our egg back!

Back at the cave

Chotaro:(throwing rocks).

Alec: i'm out of ideas.

Yoshimura: yeah who knows what happened to them i mean Ryota is probably dead, Nita probably tortured, Yata gone forever, Sara gone forever, and Fumiko is probably de-

Chotaro:(looks at him).

Yoshimura: never mind!

Chotaro: go ahead and say it i already know what you were about to say!

Yoshimura: Fumiko is probably dead!

Chotaro: ok we can't just sit here!

Yoshimura: think of a plan then!

Maritza: look this is no time for arguing!

Daiyo: she's right.

Alec: Chotaro's right too we can't just sit here.

Maritza: i think we're gonna spend the rest of our lives running and hiding!

Yoshimura: no we'll think of something!

Back at the Red Bamboo base

Nita: that's it everyone throw that red liquid away and we'll make a batch of phony liquid you see we got to use our brains understand?

Elderly Native: yes throw out the fruit and we'll use the leaves!

The other enslaved natives cheer as they toss the liquid and fruit away

Back at Monster Island

As they are getting a boat ready and the natives are giving them fruit, the Shobijin explain to them about what is gonna happen

Godzilla Shobijin: please listen and think about it once more.

Yata: ok but i do not like that your people are being tortured by those bastards!

Godzilla Shobijin: in that case take this red liquid to use against Gyaos!

Fumiko: ok but when we get there what do we say or do?

Godzilla Shobijin: tell them to wait until we get there!

Yata: wait for what?

Godzilla Shobijin: you'll know when the time comes and now is the time for you to depart.

Yata: Ryota, Fumiko, and Sara let's go.

Ryota: right.

They are leaving in the boat and the natives and Shobijin wave goodbye to them

In the middle of the ocean suddenly Gyaos comes along and attacks their boat but fortunately for them they escape Gyaos alive and go to Devil's Island safely

At Monster Island

The Natives continue their chants as the Shobijin bow their heads

Back at Devil's Island

Ryota is reunited with the group

Yoshimura: Ryota you're alive hey Chotaro they're alive!

Chotaro: Fumiko!

Fumiko: Chotaro!

They hug

Chotaro: Fumiko did they hurt you?

Fumiko: no!

Maritza: Sara!

Sara: Maritza!

They hug

Maritza: oh my baby sister i'll never let you out of my sight again never!

Yoshimura: well our problems aren't quite "over" yet because the Red Bamboo is still after us!

Chotaro: almost forgot about that!

Soon everything else starts to go awry as Gyaos flies over to where Nita and the enslaved Natives are and things start falling apart and they get scared

He soon flies over the cave

Alec: oh great!

Fumiko: Gyaos!

Yata: what will we do now!

Chotaro: we've had it Godzilla is our only hope now!

Gyaos disappears

The Natives' chants go faster and faster

Godzilla is still sleeping

Back at Devil's Island

The Red Bamboo Base

The Red Bamboo knows there is a problem so they decide to sail out of there and they take the red liquid which unbeknowst to them is phony and they plan to use it against Gyaos but they don't go anywhere

Nita: hey what about us?

The enslaved Natives all yell

Ryota and Yata go to stop them but a person in a lab coat tells them one more step closer and he'll press the button

Meanwhile Daiyo is reunited with her people and they all talk

Back at Monster Island

The chants go faster and faster

Godzilla is still asleep

Soon the natives bow down

Godzilla opens his eyes and let's out a roar

The natives and the Shobijin rise up

Godzilla roars again and heads towards the ocean and the Shobijin get on top of his head

Back at Devil's island soon Chotaro, Alec, Fumiko, Yoshimura, Sara, and Maritza are discovered by the Red Bamboo and they all run for their lives as they are all being shot at

Maritza continues to run for her life as they have her in high pursuit because they think she is Daiyo

As the game of cat and mouse is going on Godzilla soon arrives to Devil's Island and the Shobijin go off to find more of Yata, Fumiko, and Sara's friends/relatives

Soon Maritza is still running for her life

As the Red Bamboo are prepared to close in on her they all stop and get scared stiff as Godzilla looks at them and makes his usual noises/grunts

Maritza looks at them and then looks at Godzilla and gets shocked and scared

Godzilla nods his head at her as he has fallen for her

The Red Bamboo soldiers and the Captain all get scared and shoot at him as he roars at them and looks at them

Maritza attempts to run away but Godzilla gets closer to her

Maritza:(falls down) help me!

Chotaro: that way it's Maritza!

Maritza: help! somebody help me!

Godzilla looks down at her as she pretends to be dead

He then sits down and looks away for a brief moment

Chotaro: well Al you're not the only one who loves your lady!

Alec:(looks at him and smirks).

Chotaro:(noticed Maritza disappeared) where is she?

Alec: she ran off!

Sara: that way!

Alec: oh no she'll get herself killed!

Maritza suddenly runs into Gyaos and screams as he hovers over her

Gyaos looks at her

Maritza:(screams).

Chotaro: over there!

Yoshimura: look!

Alec: Gyaos!

Maritza runs and screams and falls and screams with fear

Godzilla hears her screams and goes to see what is going on

Godzilla roars from a distance

Chotaro:(notices Godzilla) hey here comes Godzilla!

They all look

Godzilla Shobijin: he's gonna fight off Gyaos!

Yoshimura: what was that?

Alec: look up there in that tree!

They notice the Shobijin

Yoshimura: what did you guys say?

Godzilla Shobijin: Godzilla will save her!

Alec: i hope so!

Gyaos continues to terrorize Maritza

Godzilla comes closer

Gyaos looks over to him and roars

Godzilla notices Maritza and comes over

Maritza walks away until she notices Godzilla

Godzilla bends down to pick her up in his hand like King Kong did to Susan Watson

Maritza gets scared and picked up

Godzilla holds her in his hand

Maritza screams and tries to fight her way out of Godzilla's clutches

Alec: oh man he'll kill her!

Godzilla Shobijin: no Godzilla will be very gentle to her he'll fight off Gyaos.

Godzilla lets out his gentle roars/grunts

Gyaos roars out

Godzilla puts Maritza in a tree and goes into battle with Gyaos

Gyaos causes wind by flapping his wings

Godzilla doesn't seemed phased as he throws a rock at Gyaos

Gyaos splits it in half with his laser

Godzilla then tackles Gyaos but Gyaos gets back up

Gyaos then flies away but Godzilla blasts him with his atomic breath

Gyaos falls to the ground

Godzilla gets closer and throws a rock at him

Gyaos gets up again and attempts to fly away

Godzilla blasts him again

Gyaos falls into the water

Godzilla follows after him but Gyaos has disappeared

Godzilla goes over to the tree and gets Maritza

Maritza: put me down Godzilla put me down!

Godzilla makes a monstrous noise

Maritza: please Godzilla down!

Godzilla puts her down, she smiles back at him, he nods his head, and she runs off

Godzilla then goes to the Red Bamboo base and starts destroying it

Alec: Maritza are you alright?

Maritza: yes.

They all soon run and the Shobijin go with them

Alarms are soudning and Godzilla destroys the base and takes down all the planes

The rest of the enslaved natives are free and the red bamboo sails off

Nita: they're running away(laughs) serves them right!

Chotaro: what?

Nita: they're using phony liquid!

Soon Gyaos hovers over the ship

Captain: Gyaos take the red liquid!

They spray the red liquid but Gyaos destroys their ship ending the Red Bamboo once and for all

However remaining members are killed by Godzilla and the whole base is destroyed

Soon as the natives and friends are reunited soon Godzilla shows up

Daiyo: Godzilla!

Female Native #2: Godzilla!

Male Native #1: Godzilla!

Godzilla roars out to them

They all run toward him

Godzilla nods his head

Godzilla lets out a gentle noise

Godzilla Shobijin: hurry everyone wait over there!

They all go by the ocean and wait

Soon Gyaos flies over

Everyone gets scared

The Shobijin get on a tall rock

Everyone watches as Godzilla and Gyaos battle once more

Godzilla blasts Gyaos again

Gyaos shoots his beam at him causing Godzilla to bleed and fall down but soon enough he is back on his feet as he whips Gyaos with his tail

Gyaos soon bites Godzilla's tail

Godzilla shakes him off by blasting him

Gyaos soon falls to the ground by gets up in an attempt to fly away

Godzilla blasts his left wing

Gyaos goes down but gets up again

Godzilla blasts at him but misses and instead bites Gyaos foot

Gyaos tries to get away from Godzilla but fails and blasts him instead

Godzilla lets Gyaos go and Gyaos is now missing two toes

Gyaos attempts to knock Godzilla down

Godzilla blasts him mid flight

Gyaos collapses to the ground

Godzilla picks him up by his tail and slams him down and lifts him up again and slams him down and then he grabs Gyaos' ankle and judo tosses him a few times like he did to Ghidorah

Gyaos is now on the ground and barely can move

Godzilla picks him up by his tail and swings him but causes both of them to fall down

Gyaos starts to get weak

Maritza: look the sun is rising the sun is rising in the west!

The sun begins to rise

Gyaos starts to get more weak

Godzilla then picks him up and bites into Gyaos' neck

Gyaos is bleeding out pink stuff and painfully roars

Godzilla then grabs him by the tail before he can escape and slams him down again

Gyaos is now weakened as the sun rises

Godzilla then blasts him again and Gyaos soon gets up and retreats to his dark and icy lair never to be seen again

Meanwhile Godzilla gets into the ocean and everyone else climbs onto him and the Shobijin climb onto his head

Godzilla gets everyone off of devil's island and it explodes

Yoshimura: well that island is gone forever!

Chotaro: i don't know about the red bamboo though!

Everyone laughs

Alec: the main thing is we are all reunited with one another!

Maritza: yep!

Fumiko: i don't know about Gyaos either!

Chotaro: he'll probably die from his wounds!

Mairtza: maybe!

Alec: the important thing is Godzilla saved us all!

They all laugh

As Godzilla is headed towards Monster Island

The song "Godzilla March" by Susumu Ishikawa can be heard playing

The End?


End file.
